


and with it, came the rain

by acrotica



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrotica/pseuds/acrotica
Summary: Kirstie expected many things when she started dating Avi. What happened was definetly not one of them.
Relationships: Avi Kaplan/Kirstie Maldonado
Kudos: 3





	and with it, came the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a re-post from Wattpad, where I originally posted this story in 2016, since at the time my English wasn't the best I'll be reviewing this story and maybe changing some things, so it wont be the exact same work that has been posted there.  
> Anyway,  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Sometimes life is good, sometimes easy, rarely is perfect. I wasn't really aware of how I lucky I was. If someone looked up the definition of happiness it would probably be my name, or at least I used to think**

Wilhe getting out of my car and walking to the studio I thought about how lucky I am. I had my dream job, singing with my best friends by my side. And there was Him. Avi. When I thought love wasn't for me anymore, he showed up and turned my life upside down. I had just ended a two years relationship and he was there for me, being a gentleman when I knocked on his door 2 am, crying like a little baby. He hugged me and said that everything was going to be alright.

Acting like I was the most precious thing in the hole world, took me into his arms and carried me to to the couch. He allowed me to cry until I ran out of tears, and afterwards even let me sleep on his own bed, taking the couch for himself. Next morning he brought me breakfast and very gently asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened last night. 

I couldn’t keep that in my chest anymore, so I told him everything. Talked about how Brian chose work over me every time. About the day I caught him sexting another girl and chose to ignore it. Everything was already broken, so I wasn't really surprised when I got home to moans coming from our bedroom, and to Brian and Lily, my best friend, in our bed.

I got pulled from my thoughts by a kiss. Avi was there, saving me from all the bad moments, even the ones that were going on just in my mind.

"Hello love" He said 

"Hey" I answered placing my hands around his neck.

After finishing recording for the day, I said goodbye to Mitch, Scott and Kevin and went with Avi to the parking lot. In the past weeks we got used to going from the studio to his house, but since that day was our 6 month anniversary I had to go home first to grab his present. 

“Babe, I gotta run home and grab some things, I’ll be at 7 ok?“ I asked while looking for my keys in my bag

"I thought we were gonna go together, so we’d have more time to celebrate“ Avi answered, twitching his eyebrows 

"Belive me, I want as much time with you as I can get, but I really need to go home first“ I said and kissed him

After we broke the kiss he asked me laughing

"Should I be scared?"

"I don't think so, but believe me, it'll worth the wait" I answered and got in my car, blowing him a kiss

When I got home I grabbed the little box on my dresser and starred at the two black rings, one clean and one encrusted with tiny black diamonds. I knew six months wasn’t a long time, but I really felt connected to Avi and I knew he felt the same. That’s why I didn’t think I was completely crazy to have gotten us promise rings. I wasn’t going to propose, but I wanted the rings to mean that when we were ready we would marry each other. 

The drive to his house wasn’t long, and I couldn’t wait to get there. When I got out of my car, I felt rain drops in my skin and ran inside. I hoped to find him laying on the couch scrolling trough his phone, playing the guitar or even sleeping. Hell, anything but what I ended up seeing. Mitch was there, with his hands around Avi's neck, and their faces were so close. It took me a second to realize what was happening. They were kissing. I couldn't stand to look at that any longer so I turned around and started running, banging the door on my way out.

Each raindrop that touched my skin was a shiver going up my spine. Like ice they dripped my face blending to my tears, that shouldn't be there. He wasn’t supposed to hurt me. He had promised not to be like Brian. I looked back hoping to see him coming after me, but all I saw was the empty street. He wouldn't come. My super hero, that always saved me from the bad moments ended up becoming the worst of all. After running for what felt like hours, I found myself in a little park.

The rain was falling harder than ever, as if the sky wanted to come down and hug me. I let my body fall on a bench and stayed there for a long time, I needed the pain to go away before I could do anything. 

After what felt like forever, I got up and started to walking back to my car, realizing I had run only a couple blocks. All I wanted was a hot shower, I needed to wash that sadness of me. Lost in thought, I let my feet carry me, not really paying attention to anything but the rings now in my hand. I barely felt when my body was thrown forward. I heard a car horn and a scream. The last thing I saw were the raindrops hitting the pavement and the rings rolling away from me. 

I didn't know that my life could change that fast.


End file.
